1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which unrolls and feeds a strip-like material, e.g., strip-like wrapping paper for forming packages of cigarettes from a roll which is formed by winding the strip-like material in a roll shape, and when the strip-like material of this roll runs short, can feed a new strip-like material from another roll, i.e., can continuously feed the strip-like material.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a strip-like material continuous feeding apparatus, apparatuses disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Nos. 61-226443 and 63-162434 are known. In either of the apparatuses disclosed in these patent applications, when a strip-like material, e.g., wrapping paper of cigarettes unrolled and fed from a first roll is about to end, new wrapping paper is unrolled and fed from a second roll to be continuous with the former wrapping paper.
In the apparatus disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 61-226443, new wrapping paper is unrolled and fed from a second roll to be continuous with the trailing end of wrapping paper unrolled and fed from a first roll, and the trailing end of the wrapping paper from the first roll and the leading end of the new wrapping paper are aligned so that their patterns are continuous with each other. In this apparatus, the trailing end of the wrapping paper is not adhered to the leading end of the new wrapping paper. In this apparatus, the new wrapping paper unrolled from the second roll is continuously taken up by a takeup roller, and is replaced with the already fed wrapping paper while the new wrapping paper is being continuously taken up by the takeup roller. In this apparatus, therefore, a wrapping paper portion already taken up by the takeup roller is wasted.
In the apparatus disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 63-162434, the leading end portion of new wrapping paper is bonded to the trailing end portion of the already fed wrapping paper by a joining tape. However, since the leading end portion of the new wrapping paper is bonded to overlap the trailing end portion of the already fed wrapping paper, the bonded and joined portion exerts various adverse influences in the following wrapping process. In order to bond the leading end portion of the new wrapping paper to overlap the trailing end portion of the already fed wrapping paper, a plurality of joining tapes are required, and a mechanism for independently supplying these tapes must be arranged. In this apparatus, the leading end of the new wrapping paper fed from the second roll must be moved to a convey path of the wrapping paper fed from the first roll. Therefore, this apparatus suffers from a complex structure.